Kid Flash
Wallace Rudolph West also known as Wally West and Kid Flash is a character from the Teen Titans series. He is is a superhero, Honorary Titan, sidekick of the Flash, and the boyfriend of Jinx. Wally is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition and works as a Solo Hero. Appearance Kid Flash wears a red and yellow one piece unitard which includes his yellow mask. From his head to his waist, his costume is yellow, and his legs are red, ending with yellow ankled-high boots. His mask has two big eyeholes and it leaves his nose, mouth, and chin exposed. Similar to his uncle's costume, he has two red lightning bolts on the sides of his heads where his ears would be. Kid Flash has spiked, red hair which adds significant height. He also wears long, red gloves. He also has bright blue eyes. Personality One of Kid Flash's most notable personality traits is his wit. Because his super-speed literally allows him all the time he needs, Kid Flash is very laid-back. He likes to wise-crack and make snappy quips, and seems to be quick with making decisions as well. He seems to prefer humiliating his criminals rather than arresting them, as seem in his his actions against the Hive Five. Perhaps due to his cocky nature, he sometimes finds himself going far too fast for himself, which can lead to mistakes. Despite this, Kid Flash is very charming and has a kind heart that can see people for who they really are, which he displayed in his interactions with Jinx. He is shown to be very insistent with pursuing somebody he fancies as shown in Lightspeed. After he was taken by Jinx, he tried multiple times to get close to her, but she always struck him down. Despite this, he kept trying and eventually succeeded. As seen in Teen Titans Go! issue #34 "The Great Race", Kid Flash enjoys flirting with any pretty girl he sees. During the race, he stopped to flirt with Argent, Raven, and other random women (much to Jinx's jealousy and anger). Even though he is laid back and sometime seems like he doesn't have a care in the world, occasionally he shows some parts of himself that does not seem like him. Sometimes he worries a lot about Jinx and has concerns about her. In Fearsome Five, he is worried about Jinx and he said that he hated to see her like that. When Kid Kold (Jinx's ex-boyfriend) and Ice Kate are arrested he shows some concern about her past, but Jinx stirs away from explaining the whole story. This proves that he isn't as laid back as he seems. Abilities * Speed Force: The source of all of Kid Flash's powers comes from an ancient force known as the Speed Force. The Speed Force governs all motion in the universe, and all speedsters draw their power from it. Every one of Kid Flash's abilities comes from the Speed Force. * Superhuman Speed: Perhaps the most obvious power that Kid Flash has in his arsenal, it grants him many interesting abilities. Some of the abilities Kid Flash has displayed are: ** Creating small tornadoes which are strong enough to lift humans up. ** Vibration of his own body molecules to pass through solid objects. ** Creating high frictions hot enough to cause burns, which comes useful at times whenever somebody gets a hold of him. ** At one point, Kid Flash caused a small earthquake of some sort due to high-velocity impacts with his hands supplemented by his speed. ** Kid Flash can use his super speed to propel himself into the air, allowing him to (briefly) fly. * Peak Endurance: Kid Flash can run at an undetermined amount of time and is very sturdy against punishment, as he has been shown crashing into a wall, being electrocuted and receiving blows while recovering rather quickly. * Supercharged Mental Activity: Kid Flash's mental abilities are also hyper-accelerated, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds and can devise strategies and solutions to problems when fighting villains in no time at all. * Hand-to-hand Combat: 'Although not his main preference and although it wasn't shown in the cartoon, in ''Teen Titans Go! issue #36 "Troy", he was seen kicking the Gordanians. * '''Regeneration: Due to his super-fast metabolism, Kid Flash can heal at an extremely accelerated rate, and can also speed up the healing process of other people's wounds. * Density Manipulation: Just as Kid Flash can vibrate his molecules enough to phase through solid matter, he can also make his molecules become tightly packed together, making his skin harder and denser than steel and practically invulnerable. * Kinetic Energy Manipulation: Kid Flash can control the vibrations of objects at a molecular level, allowing him to make any object he comes into contact with explode, as well as granting him several other abilities. * Electrokinesis: Due to his connection with the Speed Force, not only can Kid Flash control and generate lightning and electricity, but he can also shoot it out of his hands as bolts and shock people. * An apparent drawback to Kid Flash's super-speed ability is that he needs to rest and consume plenty of food (most likely due to his super-fast metabolism) in order to maintain his superpower. This was especially shown in Teen Titans Go!, where many of his appearances showed him eating in mass quantities. Madame Rouge was likely aware of this downside, as she made it very clear to Jinx that Kid Flash should not be given food or drink while under capture. Trivia * In the DC comics, Wally West gained his powers when he was exposed to a lightning blast under the same circumstances as his uncle. He eventually becomes the Flash after his uncle's untimely demise during Crisis on Infinite Earths. * According to Beast Boy at the beginning of "Calling All Titans", Kid Flash already had a communicator even though it wasn't shown how he got it. * Even though he had a communicator, Kid Flash wasn't ambushed by the Brotherhood of Evil. * In the original DC Comics, Kid Flash, along with Robin, Speedy, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad, was among the founding members of the Teen Titans, who were sometimes referred to as the Fab Five. * Out of the four boys with obvious crushes on Jinx (the others being Cyborg, See-more and Kid Kold), he is the only one who succeeds in stealing her heart. * Kid Flash is one of the few characters in the series to fully resemble his comic counterpart. However, the current Wally in the comics has green eyes, but the design of Kid Flash with blue eyes remains consistent with his original pre-Crisis appearances. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Teen Titans Category:Superhero Category:Unknown Status